This invention relates to steam cleaners.
The use of steam cleaners for cleaning floor and other surfaces is well known. For cleaning floor surfaces a steam cleaner has a cleaning head comprising a body able to be moved, by a user, over a surface to be cleaned. The body may carry, in use, a cleaning element which may be of, or include, a fabric/textile or other material of a steam permeable absorbent nature. Steam is emitted from the body and passes through the cleaning element to impinge on the surface being cleaned, with the effect of loosening dirt from the surface. Dirty water from condensation of the steam on the surface, containing the loosened dirt, is absorbed by the cleaning element.
A further provision known in such a steam cleaner is the ability to store a cleaning agent, e.g. a solution of a suitable detergent, to assist the steam cleaning operation. The present invention relates to a steam cleaner having such provision.